oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
John Heydrich
John Heydrich or better known as Heydrich is the former four-term President of the United States, also serving as Vice President several times. He is no longer Chairman of the Republican Party, having being permanently banned from power following his doxx-posting in the GOP Discord, which later caused the discord to be deleted in 7 times in one hour in The Great Shoah Heydrich joined POWER on the first day of its launch and was in the original Republican leadership, serving as Head Whip and Vice Chair for Republican Chairman Ted Cruz. Heydrich became the leader of the GOP following the Republican Leadership Crisis after James Dobson decided to step down after his brief tenure and named Heydrich as his successor. Heydrich has often been regarded the best GOP chairman in POWER history, leading the party through the Republican Revolution and the Great Rumcode Collapse as well as stablizing the GOP after multiple crisises. POWER I John Heydrich joined POWER I on the first day of its launch. He was in the original Republican leadership alongside New York Senator Roths, Oklahoma Governor Goebbels and Treasurer John Hoksfeld, Heydrich was the first Republican to create a discord server for the Republican Party in the initial days of chaos, and was credited with much of the early organisation of the GOP, he retains ownership of the GOP Server to this day. Heydrich served as the Nebraskan Second Senator during Ted Cruz' tenure as leader and helped expose the Paradox Coup to the GOP, leading the blacklisting of many senators and governors as well as senior leaders. Heydrich is widely regarded as one of the best whips the GOP has ever had, mainly due to his ability to rally the majority leader, once Bo Hamm, then Senator Suarez and also to uncover ulterior plots within the GOP, including the forementioned Paradox Coup. During the Republican Leadership Crisis, Heydrich allowed Jerry Hamelton and John Hoksfeld, two dividing GOP figures back into the party, taking control of the situation and encouraging unification. When James Dobson unexpectedly won the leadership race, Heydrich served in his leadership until Dobson decided to step down. Dobson supported Heydrich's ascension to leader and Heydrich overwhelmingly succeeded in his race to become chairman. Tenure as Chairman Heydrich became chairman after a string of losses for the GOP, the party had 20% national support and quickly falling. Heydrich appointed Nicholas Kohl, now-chairman Pizo Cunningham and Dick Henry to serve as his senior whips with Dick Henry eventually becoming vice-chairman. Heydrich restructured Ted Cruz' leadership model with the help of Kohl and Henry, making it easier for the people within the party to rise to senior positions as well as to access money that was received through party fees, something that Ted Cruz struggled with. During early March, Heydrich allowed several active members of the GOP to enter the leadership, this included Oklahoma Senator Samuel Winters, Georgia Senator Guzinya and Goodboy, all became Whips or Deputy Whips. During this time, the GOP had been making small gains, after a huge drop to 15% national support, they had been slowly gaining seats. Texan Governor Dick Henry was managing the AA's under the order of Heydrich though this task soon fell to Oklahoma Senator Samuel Winters, who eventually worked with Dick Henry. Heydrich's ability to coordinate his leadership and organize them allowed there to be no confusion and furthermore when he decentralized the leadership to allow Dick Henry, Pizo Cunningham and Nicholas Kohl to order members of the leadership around without his permission, it added flexibility. Under Heydrich's leadership, the outreach program was also started and it led to nearly 200 people joining the GOP. Heydrich's leadership style during this period was considered a huge success with the GOP going from 10 seats to 62. Following the controversy around the vacation of Republican seats, Heydrich inspired a soft coup of the Democratic Party which led to Dick Henry becoming the chairman of the Democratic Party. This led to the fall of the Democratic Party until the Great Rumcode Collapse. POWER II Heydrich remained Republican Party leader after POWER II started. His leadership was the exact same as it was previously with the only difference being a few members who hadn't rejoined since the Great Rumcode Collapse. Heydrich was active in setting up the party though the structure he previously had didn't change. When Dick Henry passed, Pizo succeeded him as vice-chairman. in April 2017, Heydrich ran for President against Chaka Khan from the New Deal Alliance and John Logs of the Libertarian Party. Heydrich led throughout the entire campaign in nearly double figures. However two hours before the final results, Chaka Khan switched parties and came out ahead of Heydrich. Chaos emerged following it with Heydrich stepping down as leader and Pizo becoming the new chairman. Heydrich retired from POWER almost entirely in April 2017, becoming the owner of Heydrich & Heydrich Financial Solutions and managing loans after Heydrich was able to raise nearly one trillion in-game. The bank itself was a success though became redundant with the new Grassroots funding method Rumsod implemented. Heydrich came out of retirement following Nicholas Kohl's win against President Chaka Khan with Kohl nominating Heydrich to be his vice president. Heydrich was confirmed by the senate on the 4th June 2017 after a filibuster set his nomination back several days. POWER III Heydrich continued to serve as Chairman throughout the iteration of Power. POWER IV Heydrich continued leading and expanding the GOP during the entirety of Power IV. Eventually he became disenfranchised and handed the title of Chairman to Paul Pott a firm friend and protege of his. POWER V Heydrich began this iteration of POWER by moving to the United Kingdom and joining the Conservative and Unionist Party. He soon left this account idle and focused instead on operations surrounding Discord. Towards the end of the iteration Heydrich reclaimed his title of Chairman from Pott, began a restructuring of the GOP and began to extend his influence to other parties. He returned to TX, his traditional seat as Governor. Then got deleted POWER VI On August 12th 2018 Heydrich was coup'd as Eternal Chairman and wiped from the party in a event known as the Gop Coup of 2018. This was result of Adrian giving server owner to Trajan, thus violating a deal that would switch Discord server ownership but still let Heydrich remain in power as Eternal Chairman. Trajan cited doxxing and threats of doxxing fellow leadership as reasons for violating the deal, however Heydrich denies this. No other Senior Leadership was a vocal part of the plan but the result split the leadership at the time, some did switch sides but the result was the banning of Heydrich and Edriech instated as the server owner. None of the leadership but Heydrich were banished. Thus ending this reign of Heydrich since he formed the party. However two days later Heydrich managed to regain control of the server and banned Trajan and Integra, restoring himself to the party. Gallery British Heydrich.jpg|Heydrich's profile picture during the Anglo Cabinet. Centrist Heydrich still.jpg|A screenshot from one of Carl Klang's videos. GOP Fundraising still.jpg|A screenshot from one of Carl Klang's videos. Heydrich's head still.jpg|A screenshot from one of Carl Klang's videos. Heydrich Power.png|Heydrich's profile picture during much of POWER III. LuxnwPb.png|Heydrich's profile picture during POWER II. Newsweek Heydrich Lazy Boy.png|A mock Newsweek cover depicting Heydrich. Heydrich_presidential_addresses.jpg|A selection of Heydrich's presidential addresses Heydrich_second_pf.png|Heydrich's profile picture towards the end of POWER I. Heydrich_first_pfp.png|Heydrich's first profile picture in POWER I. Category:Republican Party politicians Category:Republican Party chairs Category:Presidents Category:Vice Presidents Category:Politicians